The Hallow of the Heart
by Lacy Love
Summary: Phantoms attack was a memory, her father and the life she left in the past. Finally Lucy can move on and begin to live with her newfound family. But when her inner demons threaten to overturn the little peace she's been able to maintain, can her family save her in time, will she trust them enough to let them? Who is this Hallow that has darkened Fairy Tails resident caring heart.
1. Prologue: Memories

_Hello, readers! I'm Lacy Love and this is strictly a work of FANFICTION! I do not own Fairy Tail, or wish to make a profit from it. This is simply my imagination deciding to up and leave me again. All rights go to their respective owners; with the exception of the characters I've created and the plot._

 _Xoxo_

 _Lacy_

* * *

 _The flowing pink dress held firm against Lucy's bust as she walked down the halls to her father's office. The crisp autumn winds stirred the crimson and mahogany colored leaves outside the glass panes that separated her from freedom. Servants bustled about here and there, cleaning this and polishing that. The usual day, just like the next would be and the one before had been..._

 _She began the steep climb up the grand staircase to her father's study. Already her hair, tightly pinned into an elaborate bun, was giving her a splitting headache. The dress was unbearably uncomfortable and not to mention the underwear she was forced to wear. And yet still, as she looked to the outside world for a fleeting moment, her body eased. Rarely did her father ever ASK to see her. It was so rare that even the servants seemed surprised. The way thaw wind tormented the leaves, and yet they still hung on. If anything. Her father was the cold, harsh storm and she was the small golden leaf._

 _One, two, three taps on the dark oak door signaled her arrival. She could hear voices, both strange and familiar._ 'I waited, waited for the sound that I had almost forgotten, and yet could never forget. That deep authoritative voice, echoing across the room like thunder. The voice that mocked me, the voice that praised me.'

 _"Come in, Lucy."_

 _Lucy entered the overly large study. With its towering bookshelves and glass wall. Walking as she usually did, tall and confident. She surveyed her surrounding with calm and curious eyes. Her footsteps easily gliding across the floor as if she were floating._

 _The first thing she noticed was the tall man standing across the desk from her father. He wore and elaborate green suit, and his unusually pale skin made him look sickly. And yet, she could tell he was far from it. The way he held himself, with a sense of purpose and respect. She looked at his freshly shaven face, and the dark black hair, gelled atop his head._

 _"Lucy, this is Lord Ignitus Hallow." Her father gestured to the man, that had risen upon her entrance. As Lucy dipped into the formal curtsey that to which she had been schooled and breed, she missed the way that Lord Hallows' eyes trailed over body, or the stiffness in his bow._

 _"It a pleasure to meet you. Lord Hallow."_

 _"Please, the pleasure is all mine." His voice, soft and melodiotic, held a terrifying ammount of authority. When he had risen, i felt my heart speed up like a hummingbirds. Lord Hallow_ _smiled, showing off snow white teeth, as his deep, ocean blue eyes stared at me._

 _Stared at me._

 _Swallowing me_ whole.

 _Like a_ raindrop into the ocean.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

I bolted upright in bed. My breaths came out in ragged gasps. Sweat was dripping from my tangled and messy hair and soaked the sheets. My pajamas were sticking to my skin, making me shiver.

I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the dark. I saw Erza on the couch; snoring loudly. Cana in the chair; hugging that barrel she always seems to have. Mira in a sleeping bag; with a creepy smile on her face as she murmured something about red roses and Galestorms. Then there was Levy-chan asleep next to me in bed; sans all clothing save her undergarments, of which I could still smell the alcohol. I shivered, wondering why they were all here. Why did I smell alcohol?

Oh, that's right, they had all been drinking over excessively at the guild again, and i had offered to nurse their hangovers so that master wouldn't be worried about them getting to the dorms alright.

I turned to the clock, great... 3:19 a.m.

 _Lovely._ 'Note the sarcasm.'

I peeled the sweat soaked sheets off of me and quietly climbed over the girls to my bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind me, I sighed heavily, unbuttoning my pale pink night shirt, and removing my matching sweats and undies. I turned the shower on and was about to step in.

* * *

 _Come with me Lu, let us play a game of chess. Winner gets to pick the nights deserts…_

* * *

Gasping and shaking my head wildly, I had to steady myself on the towel rack, suddenly finding that the bathroom had become almost as suffocating as a steam room. Finally grasping my bearings I stepped into the shower and allowed the intense heat to wash over me.

I didn't care that the water burned.

I had thought that the incident with Phantom Lord would put my past behind me completely, allow me to break all ties with my father and live my life with the friends I now called family.

Had visiting him one last time to 'get my two cents in' really been worth the unpleasant memories that revisited me now?

I shook my head and bit my lip to hold back a sob.

Of course, once word of my heritage and name got around the guild, I'd heard the whispers. I knew that Gray, Mira and Levy had heard them as well; because whenever someone would bring it up within earshot, they would shoot it down with a glare that could rival Erza's. Natsu was either too dense or too distracted by his childish mind to pay attention to what others said. I envied his ignorance, his blissful bloody ignorance.

* * *

' _Selfish brat, lived a life of comfort, gave it all up to be an poor wizard, struggling to pay rent like she is always complaining about, a no good worthless princess living a sheltered life with absolutely no experience in the real world.'_

* * *

I knew that to an outsider; leaving a safe and sheltered home with money and all that i could ever want; that it would seem selfish, uncaring, unheeding of the others struggles around me.

It _wasn't._

"It took me years to find the courage to leave _that_ place, to be all that you wanted me to be…...so why mom, why now?" I couldn't control the unrelented sob that escaped me. For once i was glad that the shower was loud.

Hopefully, no one could hear me breaking.


	2. 1 - Cold Morning Contemplations

_Hello, all!_

 _This is getting tiring, revising and reupdating each chapter. But my sis pointed out some major flaws that my spell checker missed, so here it is._

All rights go to their respective owners!

Xoxo

Lacy

* * *

 _I had started to feel uncomfortable at his lingering gaze. The way his eyes had seemed to caress my form with a ruthless greed, undressing me without lifting a single finger._

 _Father had left us alone in the parlor, back to his office and his work no doubt. Lord Hallow was sitting across from me in the leather armchair, whilst I was on the firm creme couch, surrounded by the pink shades of the fabric that clothed me. I could still feel his lingering gaze on me, so I tried to keep my eyes on anything but him. On the bookshelf that I was never allowed to touch, or the paintings of the breathtaking scenes from across the country. The rolling hills covered in an expanse of multicolored wildflowers, the cherry blossom orchards in full bloom, the winding crystal blue streams, the dark and frothing sea..._

 _"So Ms. Heartfilia, what do you pleasure yourself within your time away from your studies?"_

 _I startled. The question sounded so innocent, but the way he spoke the words; as if there was a secret undertone that only he understood._

 _"I enjoy reading and exploring. I also love to listen to music." I said hesitantly._

 _Reluctantly I turned my eyes to meet his. The dark and stormy blue shone with a chilling electricity. I found myself unwilling to turn away, unable to move. I realized than an inkling of why Lord Hallow was really here. Why father had been grooming me in manners and devoting so much time to my growing body. A 14-year-old girl; with a chest that would rival many, looks that would win any argument, and eyes as deep and warm as the summer sun._

 _It was then I knew why I was here as well, like the moment just before the sun sets and all is plunged into darkness, I understood what my father meant when he told me to accept my fate as a lady of my status._

 _Time had stood still….. and then the breath was stolen from my lungs, and his lips were greedy against mine._

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

Shaking my head, I looked once again at the clock. It was only 4:20. Last night's party had been one of the rowdier ones. I don't think I had seen the guild that wild since the first day I walked into the guild, following an eager Natsu and a bubbly Happy. Levy-chan had woken up twice; once to moan about the pain and the stupidity of metal, and the second to puke up all the alcohol she had consumed.

The first was right after I got out of the shower. Having found some resemblance of tranquility after my meltdown, I wrapped myself in my fluffy pink robe and a pink towel covered my hair. Walking out to find her sitting up mumbling gibberish, of stupid drinks and stupid iron eating idiots. I stifled my giggle, her crush on the uncaring iron dragon as clear and understandable as my crush on the flame-brained idiot.

Yes, I had a crush on Natsu. It wasn't silly some schoolgirl crush, but a crush none the less. Friends, and yet maybe something more, if he ever got his head out of the clouds, then maybe…

I shook my head, it would do me no good to speculate about something that might never happen, as much and I would like to. And even if it did, I don't know if I'd be able to give Natsu the physical relationship that he would want from a girlfriend.

Sure I boasted about my body and wore revealing clothing to get guys attention, and I was called out for it by some of the prettier girls in the guild.

 _Slut_

That was a front, a barrier that I used to discern what men I could trust. A man that simply saw my body and refused to see the person within, I would avoid.

The ones that saw my body _and_ the person within, I knew I could trust. People like Gray, Natsu, Master Makarov, Elfman, and Redus, all of them had remarked one time or another that I was hot, but they saw past that and also remarked that I was smart and funny and kind.

It had been then that Levy had woken up again. I had been so completely lost in my daydreaming; that I had failed to notice levy laying down, and then her sitting up with an, "I don't feel so-"

I had barely managed to get the trash can to her in time.

When she had finished with her reaching I quietly dragged her to the bathroom. I set the can down and grabbed a washcloth from the drawer under the sink. Levy plopped down onto the toilet lid half conscious.

"Levy-chan, close your eyes for a moment okay?" I whispered as I wet the cloth in the sink. I got a mumbled response and waited until she closed her eyes before switching on the light.

She had gotten puke in her hair and some on her chest, but I made no comment of disgust as I wiped her face and chest clean. Grabbing the cup and filling it with water; I used it douse her hair, drying it gently with the towel when I was done. I quickly brushed through the sapphire locks and braided her hair so this wouldn't happen the next time around. I grabbed one of my nightgowns and quickly slipped it over her small frame. Gently guiding her back to the bed I stripped her side before I let her collapse onto it.

Once I had finished stripping the rest of my bed I gathered all my dirty laundry in the hamper that I took to the laundromat. The others had yet to stir, and for that I was grateful. If Levy had been conscious enough to look me in the eyes, she would have seen the flickering doubt and fear there.

My friends didn't need to know why.

Glancing at the clock again, I saw that soon it would be time for Erza to go on her morning jog, or walk in the case of her hangover. Strict in her training schedule, I knew without a doubt that she would not stray from it now.

I wonder if it would be too early for me to start my errands, is 4:35 too early to be up?

 _Yes_ , I decided.

Too early to be up and about, and that was something that bugged me immensely. There was always a reason I threw Natsu out of my bed when I would wake up to find him in it. Well, two reasons actually. The first being I had strong and unpleasant memories of men in my bed. The second, that I enjoyed sleeping in.

Or sleeping in by _my_ standards.

Back when I was forced to attend those _god awful lessons_ and wear all that ridiculous fabric, I would have to get up around 3:30 at the latest, just to be showered and dressed in time for breakfast; alone in the vast empty dining room and off to my lessons at 9:00 am sharp.

 _'I was far more used to being awake for long hours than the others would be'_ , I mused quietly. Trying not to laugh at the picture painted by the "not-a-morning-person-wake-me-up-and-i-kill-you" vibe that Erza would undoubtedly emit.

* * *

 _"Emitting emotion is like playing the keys on the piano. Each plays a different note, a different tune, a different song…"_

 _"Let's rewrite your Lu, and then we can make it ours…"_

* * *

I couldn't understand it, why all these long buried memories had resurfaced now of all the times that they could.

I slowly placed the laundry basket down on my clear and perfectly organized desk, and slowly worked my mind to will my hands to release their vice grip on the abused wooden handles.

Ten minutes later I had calmed down enough to let go and knew that as the time grew closer to 5:30, Erza would wake up. Hangover or not, she would still go out for her daily walk, and of course, I'd have Loki accompany her to make sure she didn't pass out.

I also knew that if anyone of my friends saw me like this they wouldn't let it go until they knew everything. That in itself isn't necessarily a bad thing, it just means that they care.

If that was just it; I would pour my heart out in a heartbeat.

But..

 _"There are things in the past that should always stay in the past, if not for the sanity and empathy of those around you, then for my own frazzled mind."_

Mom had said that the day before she died, and I had _known_ what she meant. Her and dad arguing, all the anger he would channel when he would lash us, was to stay in the past. She was ever the kind one, even though he abused her, -'and _was indirectly connected to her death in one way or another'_ \- she still didn't want him to suffer.

I had felt different at the time she had said that, angry and resentful. So when she had died, I had resolved to become the very epitome of everything my father despised. I would be loud and obnoxious, direct, difficult, and an impudent brat; even if it killed me.

I would be my own person, not a doll or a trophy like he had wanted me to be.

I would be human, I would be _Lucy_..…..

Slowly I began to dress in my usual pleated skirt, white today, fastened on by my belt, and gate keys with my whip. I pulled on my pink tank top and went for the large and comforting light blue sweatshirt Gray had given to me; a Birthday present after the whole Lullaby incident, when Natsu accidentally mentioned that my birthday had been a week previous. Finally tying the white ribbon around my bangs, I checked my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I couldn't help the long implemented habits of checking my reflection for flaws or trying to correct them with makeup.

I had been instilled into me by my father that beauty was everything, the one thing that I should strive for above all else. I had always felt that there was something seriously wrong with that statement, but it wasn't until my father left that I understood what it was.

Sighing I grabbed my laundry hamper, my grocery list, and my apartment key, and quietly walked out the door and locked it behind me. Setting my stuff down momentarily, I pulled out two very familiar keys.

"Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Open gate of the Lion, Leo!"

There was a sparse moment of flickering gold light that illuminated the still star covered streets, and then two of my most faithful spirits were gazing at me with expectant and curious eyes.

"Hime? You do not usually summon me for laundry and shopping until Friday. Today is Tuesday, is something wrong? Punishment time Hime?"

I laughed quietly, "Not today Virgo, I just need the laundry and shopping done a bit early, that's all. I have some very hung-over house guests at the moment and they will need food and plenty of clean sheets to vomit on." Virgo gave a nod and picked up the laundry basket, along with the list and the money to purchase all that was on it.

"Was there a party at the guild or something?" Loki asked me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Nope, Just Cana being Cana and deciding to have a guild wide drinking contest." I laughed.

"Did you join in?" He cocked his head to the side. I shook my head and smiled sadly, then straightened and addressed Virgo once again.

"Once you finish with the shopping and the laundry, would you come back to my apartment and watch after the others until I return?"

"Certainly Hime." I smiled as the conversation ended, with that seamlessly perfect finality that only Virgo seemed to possess. My thoughts drifted as I watched her walk away until Loki's question grabbed my attention once again.

"And what of me my darling Starlight? Am I to accompany you on a stroll alongside the lakes?" Rolling my eyes at his flirtatious ways, I sighed.

"Nope, Erza is going to insist that she go on her walk this morning, and I don't want her going unaccompanied. If she passes out, you're to take her back to the apartment. I need you to be there just in case she isn't feeling as well as she would like to believe."

"It shall be done Starlight."

I smiled warmly at the nickname and turned to walk away, when he reached out frantically at my retreating back; particularly to my empty hand. He grasped it with a fierce atmosphere of fear, and in return, I turned and gave his hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. It had only been a few days since he was contracted to me, but I could already feel the deep bond that had grown between us. I didn't look back, but I could feel that his gaze held a protective stance and an unasked question.

'Would I be alright without him?'

"If it makes you feel better I will be spending time with Aquarius this morning until I return. Don't worry, I'll be perfectly safe."

His gaze was still reluctant, but at least I could feel that half the worry was gone. I wondered, would he ever get over Karen, and trust in himself again?

He squeezed my hand back and released me. I turned back as he sighed, and changed his clothes and glasses so that he was dressed in a pair of white shorts with black stripes along the sides, and a sleeveless white t-shirt, complete with the running shoes. He gave me a flirtatious smile with a wink to match.

I rolled my eyes at his attempt at showing off for me.

"See you later, Leo the Lion.," I said with a fond smile as I retreated into the cool spring atmosphere that was the dawning, almost brightening sky before me. The sun wouldn't rise for an hour yet, but I was confident that when it did; it would stop raining.


End file.
